<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choice by norinekonero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494848">Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/norinekonero/pseuds/norinekonero'>norinekonero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/norinekonero/pseuds/norinekonero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were given a choice like everyone else: convert or die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/Original Character(s), Seraphim (Blood of Zeus)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship was under attack and there wasn’t much you could do since your hands were bound and you were trapped in a cell. You could hear the cries of the men from the deck. Your fellow prisoners were panicking, some were planning to escape by tricking the troubled guard. They did go with the plan, but their escape was soon interrupted by the so-called “demons” coming down from the slaughter above the ship.</p><p>You simply stared at the beings before you. They were frightening indeed, with their blood-red eyes and their dark and tainted skin but there was something beautiful about them. You began to wonder if they evolved from mankind. You’ve always thought that humans were weak and seeing these demons before you just prove it as you watch escaped prisoners charge at one of them, only to be struck down almost effortlessly.</p><p>After the slaughter of your fellow prisoners, a few of you remained in your cells. Only moments after, you see <i>him</i> walking down from the deck with his bloodied bident in hand. You stared in awe at his physique, the horns that decorated his face and shoulders, the length of the scar over his left eye… So much power radiated from him and it was clear that he was their leader.</p><p> </p><p>He went to the closest cell and looked at the rest of you, “My name is Seraphim. Leader of the people of Melidoni... the people you know as demons-“ He announced as he was rudely interrupted by one of the prisoners cursing at him and spitting in his direction. He scowled and as if by magic, he sent his bident across the room- cleanly cutting through the torso of the said prisoner.</p><p>The nearby prisoners gagged and screamed as you watched in amazement while he retrieved his bident. As he headed for the next cell, he glanced at you and gave you a questioning look.</p><p>He stopped by each occupied cell, asking the prisoners whether they would want to join him and be converted or die. You watched as one of them opted to be converted only to be amazed by the transformation. A few were struck down for he deemed them to be unworthy of being offered in the first place, while the rest refused to give up their humanity.</p><p> </p><p>And finally, he stood over your cell, ordering one of his men to unlock it. You watched as the leader walked into your cell. “You don’t seem frightened.” He said as he lifted the tip of his bident and rested it under your chin. “Are you a warrior?” He asks.</p><p>“I… was a slave for most of my life. My parents sold me because they didn’t want me to begin with. Some of my previous owners ordered me to kill a few nobles they despised. That’s the only combat experience I have.” You looked away from him, only to see the corpse of your captor behind one of his men, “and I am now free, I suppose.”</p><p>“You are,” Seraphim replied. “Being free allows you to make more choices, to choose your own fate.” He moves the tip of his bident from your chin and points it to where your heart is, “And now I give you two choices, convert or die.”</p><p>You stared at him for a moment and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Convert me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>